User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP10
Here's me bringing you episode 10! Enjoy! HOUSE OF RELICS *MORNING* MARA - How are you? PATRICIA - I'm good. I told you - it was just a nightmare. MARA - But why'd you scream? PATRICIA - Eddie, can I speak to you? EDDIE - Yeah. PATRICIA - Look, I had a really bad nightmare last night and I... EDDIE - You too? PATRICIA - What do you mean - you too? EDDIE - Well, I had a nightmare too. PATRICIA - About? EDDIE - Let's call a Sibuna meeting, 6 p.m *SCHOOL* MRS BINS - Tomorrow, we will write a pop-quiz. So... Mrs Williamson, are you OK? PATRICIA - What? Umm, yeah, I'm fine. MRS BINS - You look really bad, maybe you should see a nurse? PATRICIA - No, it's just... I had a bad night, that's all. MRS BINS - Well, OK. As I was saying... *EDDIE'S ROOM* FABIAN - OK, what did you two dream about? EDDIE&PATRICIA - I was in the forest, then Seth came by and... Wait, we had the same dream? AMBER - OK, we're all super attractive here, but go on! EDDIE - OK, Seth said me to give him the relics... PATRICIA - He told me the exact same thing! EDDIE - Then he said that my special someon is going to suffer, but... FABIAN - Wait, he said special someone? EDDIE - Yeah..? FABIAN - What if he ment Patricia? EDDIE - What do you mean? FABIAN - Patricia - Your girlfriend. What if, because of you, she's going to suffer? EDDIE - No.. I wouldn't.... PATRICIA - Look, Eddie it's OK... EDDIE - No, it's not OK. I will not forgive myself, if anything happens to you. PATRICIA - Ummm.. Thanks. *smiles* ALFIE - Ok, you can get back to your couple-ing later. What do we do with the relics? FABIAN - I have some information. Seth and the god Ptah (P.S This information is not real. I made it up!) had a fight. Ptah put a spell on Seth. Seth never broke the curse. He needs the relics to break the curse. We can not let Seth, Sweet or Victor get their hands on those relics, or... I don't know what might happen. PATRICIA - Good speech. Good, but scary. EDDIE - Well, we need to protect the relics no matter what. Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! *KITCHEN* AUSTIN - Hey, Joy, can I speak to you? JOY - Sure, what? AUSTIN - Well, you know that I like Patricia... JOY - Yeah... AUSTIN - She hates me. And I thought, maybe you want to go on a date with me? JOY - What, no! You know I've got a boyfriend. A jealous one, actually. But, you should ask Mara out, I think she likes you. AUSTIN - Yeah, I will! *MIDNIGHT, EDDIE'S ROOM* VICTOR - *going in* Where could those relics be? Under the bed! *looks* Yes. You think you have beaten me, Osirian, but you're just not clever enough. *leaves* EDDIE - You're wrong, Victor. I have beaten you. Well? Category:Blog posts